kittydog_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galicky
Galicky is one of Kittydog's characters and the sister of Puppers. She is also the aunt of Crystal and sister-in-law of Fluffen. She is in a relationship with Rainborange, and has a child with her, which is Bapy. History Not much is known about Galicky's early life, except that she was born from Juice and Starstorm and started dating Rainborange at some point. Galicky eventually had Bapy with her girlfriend. Appearance Galicky is gray, with darker gray front toes, hind socks, and ears. She has a dark gray outline of a star on her torso. Her purple tongue, eyes, paw pads, and tail all have white space patterns that match each other. In addition, they also drip. This has to do with her element (which is a space theme), and it also suggests that these body parts might be made of some sort of liquid or potion. Her front left and right hind main paw pads are star-shaped, and her front right and left hind main paw pads are circular. She has an optional purple halo and small purple wings. Galicky has large paws and a round-tipped tail, and when she is anthropomorphic, she has large back legs. Her tail is made from melted crystal or glass, though it is not hot at the touch like the substance usually would be. Personality Galicky seems to be a lot younger and less mature than her brother Puppers. She made the unwise decision to become a prostitute in her early life, and now she is recovering. Galicky is very sassy just like many of Kittydog's characters. She can sometimes be energetic and get excited easily. Also, she is an open lesbian. Abilities Galicky may be able to fly with the wings she has, despite their size. Relationships Rainborange Galicky and Rainborange are in a very close relationship. They often hang out together and kiss sometimes. However, Galicky can get disturbed when Rainborange does something sexual. Puppers/Nights Puppers and Galicky have a good relationship, but Galicky often gets confused when Puppers does something strange. Starstorm Galicky and her father (well, one of her fathers) are close and hang out sometimes. Juice It is unknown what Galicky and her father think of each other, though they know of each other's existence. Bapy It is unknown what Galicky and her child think of each other, though they know of each other's existence. Diamond Galicky and Diamond seemed to be friends early in Galicky's development. However, they may have drifted apart. TAFN Early in Galicky's development, she had a crush on TAFN. It is unknown if TAFN liked her back. Eventually, Galicky started dating Rainborange and most likely forgot TAFN. Trivia *Galicky's at one point has been called "Rocketbutt" by Kittydog and many other fans. This, though, is just another nickname despite the mistakes. *Galicky at one point was presumed to be male by many fans, though this is not true. All of Kittydog's characters are validated to be Genderfluid, though Galicky's main gender is female. *Galicky at one point had wings and a rocket on her left thigh, though this was changed with her redesign. *Galicky is most likely bisexual, as she has had crushes on both male (TAFN) and female (Rainborange) characters. *Galicky is a member of The Cool Floops. *Some people think the melted crystal on Galicky tastes like grape Fanta. It is unknown if this is true, but since it is such a minor detail, it will probably remain unknown. *Before her redesign in November 19 of 2019, she was just solid gray. *Her name is a word play on "galaxy". Gallery Galicky.png 384371594694492170.png|Galicky's old reference sheet. galickyy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Female Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Characters that appear in The Kittydog Story (Video Series) Category:Characters that exist in the Timeline universe